An Unexpected Voice
by Erisabeisuu
Summary: Wolfram's furious that is until he catches Yuuri redhanded. After that things change for the better, and Wolfram can't get enough of Yuuri's voice. Rating may change in later chapters
1. Discovery

_AN: ok this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I know my spelling and grammar are not the best so bear with me, and there may be more than a few typos so sorry in advance if there is any. Please review reviewing will also help me decide if this will be long or short depending on how you guys like it. Constructive criticism is welcome. They might be a little OOC so sorry if they are. Like I said this is my first attempt at anything like this so on with the story._

_**AN: I'm bored out of my mind and have a small case of writer's block so I'm going over all my stories and fixing the mistakes and revamping those that are a little out of whack so here are the re-worked on chaps hope you like the upgrade!**_

_**An Unexpected Voice**_

Wolfram was furious as always, Yuuri had been spending the last few days alone with Conrad of all people! Just what had they been doing during all that time? Was Yuuri in love with Conrad instead of him? Why did he always look guilty when walked with Conrad and saw him nearby? How, how could it be Conrad? Why, why not him? After all _he_ was Yuuri's Fiancé, should he not be more important to Yuuri than anyone else? Why, why, why, why, WHY? All those questions ran through Wolfram's head like wildfire. Not to mention when Yuuri finally stopped sneaking around with Conrad, Shori Yurri's own brother, showed up taking all of Yuuri's free time. That just wasn't fair! Wolfram rounded a corner continuing his stalking of the castle halls in search of his fiancé, who was nowhere to be found. Wolfram rounded yet another corner and spotted his Unsuspecting prey. He slowed his steps and walked over to the balcony door. Yuuri stood there with his back to the doors and staring into the starry sky. Something about the way he was standing made Wolfram stop at the door and lean against it casually to wait until Yuuri noticed him. Then a voice filled the air, it took Wolfram a moment to realize it was Yuuri's, but his voice was different somehow. It was more melodious and filled with more emotion than Wolfram had ever heard before. He stopped to listen and what he heard made his eyes glaze over in a slight film of unshed tears. What he heard was Yuuri singing:

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide _

_I'll be better when I'm older _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

Wolfram couldn't help but smile as he listened, he realized that Yuuri did love him, and he was singing about him that was proof enough right? When wolfram heard Yuuri say ' I'm to young to think about that kind of stuff ' when they argued he thought he was using it as an excuse to get out of the conversation, but now he realized Yuuri was most likely afraid that he wasn't good enough that he really was to young. Even so, now Wolfram would wait as long as Yuuri wanted him too, because now he knew Yuuri did love him and that was all that mattered. Now Wolfram was hanging on Yuuri's every word as he continued to sing:

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_

_I've dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead  
I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing you said  
_

Wolfram remembered all the things he and Yuuri had gone through together, from their time in Subera though what they thought was their last goodbye. Then he smiled Yuuri had only been gone three weeks when he showed up again in Shinou Temple. A fact that they had yet to tell anyone besides the few who were there; only ten people knew Yuuri was back, and a Grand Peace Conference was about to be held, it was in honor of the former Maou and all the work that he had done for the nations of the world. It was also Yuuri's idea to keep himself hidden until then for a surprise to all his other friends and a way to celebrate the alliance between the nations that to which, Yuuri was a friend of the kings. Wolfram smiled again imagining the looks on their faces while he continued to listen to the last of Yuuri's song.

_  
I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your  
_

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
_

_The greatest fan of your life _

_Greatest fan of your life _

Wolfram debated joining Yuuri and letting him know he was there, or sinking back into the shadows when Yuuri began to sing another song. Wolfram stopped and listened as Yuuri started to sing again, and this time he let three crystalline tears glide down his cheek as he stood mesmerized by Yuuri's voice and hanging on every word. He never would have guessed that Yuuri could sing like this, or that he felt anything like what he was singing.

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you  
Boy you are  
Close to me you're like my mother  
Close to me you're like my father  
Close to me you're like my sister  
Close to me you're like my brother  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_

_  
And all my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
_

Wolfram smiled as several more tears slide down his pale skin. Yuuri really did love him and so much, only one question came to mind. Why did he hide it? Was he really that shy, or did he think that I would reject him?

_  
I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of.....baby_

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug  
I really love you  


Wolfram's smile got bigger if that was possible all the times he had accused Yuuri of cheating floated through his mind he meant it only two or three times he had ever said it the rest was just a reason to get him away from what he considered potential completion, or anyone that could possibly catch Yuuri's interest.

_  
And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me to  
_

Again Wolfram thought how could I not love you Yuuri? Your smile, your hair, your eyes how could I not love everything about you? And how could you really doubt me? I know I take duty seriously, but is it not obvious how much I really care for you?

_  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow  
You turned my life around  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known  
When you smile on your face all I see is a glow  
You picked me up when I was down  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes I pray that you do love me too_

_  
All my life  
I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

Wolfram decided he didn't want to wait anymore, he didn't want Yuuri to have a single doubt about him anymore, and he just couldn't walk away now after hearing how he really felt. Yuuri started to sing another son and Wolfram was again rooted to the spot. This one just as beautiful as the other two, Yuuri's voice was so wonderful as Wolfram closed his eyes only for a moment to memorize all the beautiful words as Yuuri sang:

_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
But you can be sure I know my part  
'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart_

At this several of those happy tears slid down his smiling face, and Wolfram trusted Yuuri wholeheartedly he knew Yuuri never would or could break his heart even if he tried not now after hearing all this. 'This is bliss it has to be.' thought Wolfram as he listened to Yuuri's beautiful voice as he continued to sing.

_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

_I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
'Cause as time turns the page  
My love won't age at all_

The picture formed in Wolfram's mind and he knew he would and could look forward to a long life with Yuuri and he did. He knew that Yuuri felt just as he did and that he could believe every word that Yuuri was singing.

_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

_I swear  
By the moon and stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear  
_

_I swear _

Wolfram couldn't take it anymore; he had to hold him, to be close to him, and to tell him. He walked up behind Yuuri without making a sound and hugged him fiercely but gently. Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin, but he turned his head to see Wolfram with tears in his eyes and relaxed.

Wolfram watched as Yuuri turned his head to look at him, felt him relax, and watched as a deep blush stole across his beautiful features. Wolfram whispered three words into his beloved's ear. Upon hearing those words Yuuri smiled leaned his head back against Wolfram's shoulder, and still blushing looked up into the starry sky. The three words Wolfram whispered were "It's a promise."


	2. Duels and Fools

_AN: Okay I couldn't resist I had to put a Yuuri standing up for Wolfram scene in here. Sorry if they seem OOC I did my best and thanks to maryjose416 for the reviews and suggestions I'll use them in the following chapters promise!_

Ten people where assembled in a dining room Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad, Gisila, Murata, Shori, Dorcas, and the maid trio. Wolfram was standing outside the door waiting for Yuuri who at that moment turned the corner looking a little haggard.

"Are you okay?" Wolfram asked his eyes slightly narrowed as he studied his fiancé.

"Sneaking around this castle is harder than it looks." Yuuri mumbled under his breath. Wolfram smiled imagining what Yuuri had to do to get around some of the more nosey inhabitants of the castle as he held out his arm and Yuuri blushing a bit took it.

Half an hour and several courses of dinner later everyone was enjoying a pleasant conversation that is until Shori began his argument/lecture. Shori had turned his attention to Wolfram who was currently leaning back in his chair and watching Yuuri talk to Conrad with a smile the conversation started out just fine until Shori asked one seemingly innocent question. "Why do you continue with this fake engagement when you know Yuuri isn't serious about it?"

Everyone was silent, Wolfram turned to look Shori full in the face as he answered, "And what business is it of yours? Furthermore how do you know if he is serious or if he is not?"

"I know my own brother and he holds no intention of going through with your ludicrous engagement!" the argument escalated to such a degree that both parties where on there feet and both had taken up a stance standing next to Yuuri's chair on either side. It was then that Shori said something that made even Yuuri snap.

"MY BROTHER DESERVES A BEAUTIFUL, SMART, AND CARING WOMAN NOT A SNOBBISH, POMPUS, ARROGANT, BERAVED FOOL, AND SELFISH BRAT LIKE YOU! THAT'S A BOY TO TOP IT ALL OFF!!!"

"Shori shut up." Yuuri said this so softly and acidicly Shori barely heard it and turned to stare surprised at his brother. Yuuri then lifted his hand so everyone saw it then laid it on the table and purposely knocked off his knife, everyone else except for he and Shori gasped. Shori just rolled his eyes said "you klutz" and picked it up, but while he was reaching for it almost everyone in the room acted like they wanted to stop him. He looked around as he set the knife back on the table, everyone save Yuuri and Wolfram had their eyes closed in a grimace. Wolfram had a wicked smile on his face like he was thoroughly enjoying himself and was looking forward to an event. Yuuri had the same expression only his was more of a smirk than a smile.

"Noon tomorrow and no backing out." Said Yuuri as he stood and held his arm out to Wolfram just before exiting the room.

Shori turned to Conrad and asked, "What was that all about and what did he mean?"

"When someone purposely knocks a knife off the table it's a challenge to a duel, and to pick it up is to accept the challenge. What he meant is that your duel will be at noon tomorrow, and that you can't back out."

At this Shori went pale. 'Yuuri wants to duel me why?' was all he could think, and the time passed as he sat in his room trying in vain to see why his brother would do such a thing, and sooner than he expected it was noon.

Yuuri stood sword in hand waiting for his elder brother, who right at that moment walked forward. Shori was paler than Yuuri had ever seen him, this made Yuuri smirk he was scared and they both knew it, and as if to confirm this thought Shori said, "Do you really want to go through with this?"

For an answer Yuuri took up a fighting stance. Shori grew even paler at this action if that were possible, and tried again to dissuade Yuuri, "Come on we both know about the only two things you're good at are singing and baseball."

"Oh really, then how about I sing as we duel will that make you feel better?"

Shori frowned that wasn't the answer he was hoping for in fact his answer was in one way chilling. Shori swallowed hard, it was loud enough that almost all ten people that had gathered to watch heard it, and took up a stance similar to Yuuri's. Yuuri circled sword at the ready in confident steps his eyes never leaving Shori's who merely turned to face Yuuri as he circled and then without warning Yuuri charged and the air was filled with a violent clang as the swords clashed.

"Come on Yuuri, we don't have to do this, you don't have to defend him and this fake engagement!"__

At these words Yuuri attacked with a ferocity Shori had never before witnessed. As steel clashed with steel the sounds accompanied were by Yuuri's voice as he yelled insults at his brother. Yuuri continued his attack and hit Shori's raised blade with such a force sparks were sent flying in all directions. Yuuri disengaged and started circling again. All eyes were on Yuuri, most were in shock when had he become such a great swordsman? Sure he had a ways to go before he was anywhere near Conrad and the others level, but the improvement was extraordinary. Wolfram glanced at Conrad to see a smirk, like that of an approving teacher watching their favorite pupil. 'Ah so that was what they were up to all the days' he thought. Wolfram then turned his attention back to Yuuri beaming in pride at the confident swordsman he saw circling his shaky opponent.

"What are you talking about? Why are doing this?" Shori practically shouted at his younger brother. Yuuri paused his insults long enough to answer. "You insulted my FIANCE" putting a very evident stress on the word fiancé. He then continued with, "Did it ever occur to you that I do love him? And you go off and say those things! How dare you! My own brother should have at least realized I was serious! But did you oh no! You had the nerve to tell him to cancel our engagement!?! I know how you still seem to think I need your protection, well now it's time you wake up I can walk on my own. I don't need you to carry me, and I don't need you to help me make my decisions! You don't belong here you belong on earth so you can become a Maou and have you own problems to solve instead of worrying about mine."

Shori was truly shocked and dropped his arm to his side mistake. Yuuri at once resumed his attack, just as fierce as before.

Yuuri continued his attacks and drove Shori back towards the fountain at the end of the courtyard.

"I don't need you here, and if all you can do is insult me and those I love and care for then you can just go home!"

_  
_With those last words Yuuri flicked his sword in a arc sending Shori's flying and pointing his own at the base of his brothers throat, and pressed Shori walked frantically backwards until his legs hit the edge of the fountain and he tumbled backwards into the water.

"I win now get out." and with that the water started to swirl and Shori was gone.

Cheers went up as Yuuri sheathed the sword he had been using and asked Wolfram, "How did I do?"

"Better but you still need a lot of work before getting on even footing with me." Yuuri just smiled one of his smiles as they walked away arm in arm.

It was dinner time again and this time someone new was at the table. Greta looked up as Yuuri walked in, and in a split second had attached herself to his waist. Hugging him tightly, he bent down and hugged her back. She then began to talk about everything she had done since he had left and what see did while she was visiting Huber and Nickola. Everyone had a nice meal, and then Greta ever the unpredictable asked a well an unexpected question.

"Yuuri can you sing a song for us? Please?" she said it all with the cute face he just couldn't say no to, but still there was a difference in singing to himself or while Wolfram was there and singing in front of a group of people, so he shook his head and before he could say anything Wolfram spoke up and ask him to sing another song for him, so he smiled and said "Of course I can" with that he stood and walked to the slightly raised platform used to make dinner announcements he looked straight at Wolfram and began to sing:

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do

I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
As the song ended he walked over to Wolfram and hugged him tightly. Yuuri could faintly hear Gunter sobbing and muttering something that contained the words, "beautiful, pure, love, and heika. However, at the moment Yuuri only had eyes for Wolfram. Who smiled back at him as the rest clapped.


	3. Lullabies and Serenades

Wolfram was heading to bed in his o so famous pink nightgown. As he lay on the bed Yuuri walked in and went through his usual routine with a major exception he didn't try to kick Wolfram out. On the contrary, Yuuri laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around him. He smiled and snuggled closer to Yuuri. Who in return started stroking his blond hair as he whispered,"I love you" into his ear.

"I love you too," Wolfram answered and laid there a moment later asked, "Will you sing for me?"

Yuuri smiled, hugged him closer, and began to sing:

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

Wolfram smiled and so did Yuri as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Yuuri woke early there was two weeks before the conference, and he was utterly bored. Then an idea struck him as he donned a blond wig and blue contacts that he had been wearing around the castle, and it was an idea he just had to go through with. So he told Wolfram he would see him later and ran to set things up with Gunter and Gwendal before launching the plan that he thought up only that morning. Finally, as the last of the plans fell into place. Now all he had to do was hunt down Wolfram. That was fairly easy, as he was training his soldiers.

Everyone knew that to interrupt Wolfram Von Bielefeld while he trained his soldiers was bordering on suicide. However, there seemed to be one person who had a death wish. All the trainees watched as a blond haired boy dressed in peasants clothes walked up behind their short-tempered commander. They were all waiting for the 'What do you think you are doing' or the 'Leave now if you don't want to be burnt to a crisp' or perhaps even the occasional 'Go away before I skewer you with one of those blades'. What they certainly didn't expect was for him to turn with a surprised look on his face and start talking quite cheerfully with the said stranger with a rather obvious smile.

They had noticed that Wolfram's mood had been having some serious swings, but this took the cake in all of their opinions. When the Maou left for the last time Wolfram was hit with a serious depression, and if possible his short-temper became shorter. They also noticed that three weeks after the Yuuri had gone Wolfram's mood took off in a major upswing, and no one knew the cause. Now he was smiling at some stranger actually smiling, and that was something only the former Maou had gotten the young Mazuku to do. Everyone was wondering the same thing 'Who in all of Shin Makoku was this person?' as they watched the stranger say something that made Wolfram's eyebrows disappear into his hairline then dip back down as a huge smile transformed his face into, in Yuuri's opinion, the very image of beauty, but to the trainees something was up and it was big.

They had all become so interested in what was going on with their commander that they all stood staring in various poses that hinted that they had originally been going about their business. Wolfram finally noticed and sent the glare that could melt mountains at each and every one of the one hundred men gathered in the court. That effectively ended their stupor and got them moving again as Wolfram snapped back into the interrupt-my-training-session-and-I'll-hurt-you mode. Not that Yuuri noticed he was to busy think of a way to get Wolfram to figure everything out, but not have to tell him a thing. So he just continued with his now one-sided conversation. He finally got Wolfram's full attention again when he said, "Anyway, we leave in an hour and we'll be gone for a week."

"Huh? Where are we going?" Wolfram looked Yuuri full in the face with a surprised expression. The trainees who had been watching out of the corners of their eyes watched as the stranger said something that made Wolfram look at him with the utmost attention. Now it was Yuuri's turn to look surprised, but Wolfram just knew it was on purpose. Something just told him so and his suspicions where mostly confirmed when Yuuri replied.

"I just told you a few minutes ago I had a surprise for you," he said with a slight smirk that is if Yuuri smirked but it was Yuuri so you have to know it turned out as a strange variation of his usual goofy smile. He then continued with an uncharacteristic pout that just screamed to Wolfram of something both forced and mischievous. "But if you don't want to take a one week vacation with me to a place where no one knows who we really are, then I guess I'll just have to..."

He never got the chance to finish that sentence, not that he could think of anything to finish it with, because right at the moment when Yuuri got the word _to_ out of his mouth Wolfram cut him off with a sharp gesture and the words, "OF COURSE" in a rather loud voice, he then cleared his throat and continued softly so only Yuuri could hear him.

"Of course I'll go it's just well I didn't think you were planning a trip or what did you call it a mini-vacation or something? And you think I wouldn't want to go? And what do you mean no will know who we really are? Because everyone on this planet knows you." As Wolfram spoke he tried to ignore all the pairs of eyes he knew that were on him. He was right, all the trainees had been covertly watching the exchange that was until Wolfram through his arm up quickly and sharply and yelled out loud enough for half the castle to hear. Which was what they considered an invitation to openly stare at him in confusion, which they did. Yuuri continued talking perfectly oblivious to everyone but Wolfram. "Hang on did you just say everyone on the planet knows me?"

"Of course you're the one who defeated Soushu remember?"

"Oh right, uh... well that really won't matter where we're going." When Yuuri said that Wolfram's curiosity skyrocketed. Surely there was no suck place in Shin Makoku or anywhere for that matter. He was still thinking when he noticed Yuuri was saying something, "Sorry, What did you say?"

"I said, you should get some stuff ready and maybe give them the week off, oh and you only need to pack some clothes, and whatever else you want to bring for fun. Everything else is already taken care of well sort of."

"Oh, ok." Now Wolfram was by now extremely confused bring stuff for fun? And only clothes? No supplies? Just him and Yuuri? No one else? And gone for a week? Where no one knows who we are. Hmmm... he thought the supplies where taken care of then maybe that was why Yuuri was after Gwendal and Gunter earlier. Then the question of their destination was on him again. Where in all of Shin Makoku or beyond were they going? Then it hit him could Yuuri possibly be thinking of taking him to earth? As this idea seemed to be the only one that fit. On the other hand Yuuri had never shown any interest in taking him to Earth, but then again Wolfram had to catch him red-handed singing like he did to even know that Yuuri even returned his feelings. So he made up his mind in a way that they were going to Earth and as he turned to ask if he was right he found that Yuuri had been watching him and before he could say a word Yuuri nodded.

The trainee's which had yet to stop staring watched as three readable expressions showed themselves on Wolfram's face as he continued his conversation with the stranger and the first was realization, apparently they had been discussing something and their commander had just realized something very important which was confirmed when the stranger nodded before Wolfram said anything. The second expression that crossed his features was a look of utter glee. That in itself told them that something was up, and if what ever it was made their commander have that particular expression had to big. The third was an expression that those who had served with him most of their carriers had not seen in decades, excitement and a lot of it.

Wolfram was now totally oblivious to the people around him; he was just too excited Yuuri was taking him to earth! Alone! The trainees stood in a bit of a shocked silence. Their commander never got excited and now he might as well have been running around in circles screaming his joy at the top of his lungs to the world. From the expression on his face he was close to doing something of the sort. Yuuri took his arm saying, "Come on you're gonna need to get your stuff together if you're going."

As Yuuri lead him away arm-in-arm he heard Wolfram yell something back at his men he didn't quite catch it, but it's not like he really cared at the moment he was more caught up in the fact that Wolfram was stunning when he was excited. Not that he wasn't at any other given time either.

"Right, you're all dismissed and take the next week off!" If the fact that he was walking arm-in-arm with that stranger was not shocking enough, what he had just yelled over his shoulder was. Not one reprimand to get back to work, oh no instead he had just dismissed them and gave them a week off. Not that they were about to complain, but since when did Wolfram Von Bielefeld give days off? He didn't even give them a day off when he left or even the time he was practically dead. Now there he was giving them not a day but an entire week off, and walking away arm-in-arm with a stranger thoroughly excited about something. What in all of Shin Makoku was going on here?

As they left the stunned and silent men behind Yuuri thought that staying arm-in-arm was going to get them into trouble, and sure enough it came in the form of the one and only Lady Cheri.

"Wolfram, there you are! Who's this? Found a replacement already? I must say I didn't expect it, and oh my he looks similar to Yuuri-heika no wonder you like him. No offense sir, but my son was the Fiancé of the last Maou." Yuuri and to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying that he still was and several other comments as she rattled on about Wolfram's Love for him and several unmissable hints that he should let Wolfram be. By the time she had hinted he leave Wolfram alone for the fifteenth time he was about to lose it, but she thankfully stopped and started in on Wolfram, "So what has my son so excited that he would let his troop have the week off, and even fail to reprimand them when you normally would."

"Lord Wolfram," called out a page getting their attention and cutting off Lady Cheri's rambling. "the Lords Von Voltaire and Von Christ are requesting your presence and wish to know if you are ready for departure."

"Tell them I am getting ready now and that I'll be with them shortly, now if you'll excuse us mother." Wolfram tugged at Yuuri's sleeve to get him to follow as they left a slightly surprised and confused Cheri behind. Half an Hour and endless curious and surprised stares later they arrived at the most isolated pool of water to be found a small fountain in one of the farthest reaches of the back gardens.

"Where's the Great Sage?" Wolfram asked only to have him explain that he had sent Murata on early, then add "He said there was someone he wanted to see."

Yuuri and Wolfram then said their goodbyes, and jumped to the fountain as the water started to swirl to take them both to earth. Wolfram looked around as he Yuuri and a bag that looked like it was about to come apart at the seams were forced up and out of 'what is this a bath?' The next moment he heard a yell and a series of splashes. Both of which confirmed Wolfram's suspicion that they came up out of a bath and one that was also currently occupied or at least it was.

"YUURI!!!!" The shout rent the air as Shori wrapped a towel around his waist as fast and firmly as possible.

"Sorry it's not like I knew you were in here. "Yuuri apologized. Then Shori caught sight of Wolfram.

"We need to talk later."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. "Yuuri replied not noticing that Shori was addressing Wolfram and not him. He then quickly grabbed both the bag and Wolfram's wrist, and dragged them both into the hall. Then Yuuri lead Wolfram down the hall and into a room. He then released him, and walked over to his closet. Once there he began throwing things over his shoulder onto the bed. Wolfram just stood there dripping, and wondering what Shori and said to him. He then hoped that Anissina had given them a translator, but then he remembered Anissina didn't know about Yuuri being back. Yuuri turned to catch the sick look on Wolfram's face.

"What's wrong? "He asked concerned.

"Did you happen to get on of Anissina's translators?"

"Oh, Right almost forgot about that." Having said that and seen the worried look on Wolfram's face pulled a small waterproof bag out of his pocket and tossed it to Wolfram who then looked relived. After they had both changed into dry clothes, not to mention the many peeks that were exchanged, Yuuri then lead Wolfram downstairs. As soon as they cleared the stairwell Yuuri heard the tell tale signs that his mother was around, and sure enough an ecstatic squeal reached their ears. Within seconds Wolfram found himself being crushed by his soon-to-be Mother-in Law.

"Mother he can't breathe if you hug him like that!"

"It's Mama Yuu-chan. "She said but still released her captive and started asking a thousand questions all at once. Yuuri tried his best to keep up and Wolfram seemed to catch the parts he missed so soon his mother was satisfied and making her infamous curry. Wolfram could not remember a time when he had been so happy. Even though they stayed in the house Wolfram was amazed. Sure he had been here once, but then they had been too busy with the forbidden boxes to have any fun. That was something that he was certainly going to rectify on this trip, and to make things better there was no Gwendal and no Conrad to contend with on this trip. He knew that he'd see the Great Sage sooner or later since he had been sent ahead of them but until then he had Yuuri mostly to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Yuuri asked him, "Want to take a walk?"

Wolfram smiled and nodded, Yuuri then took his hand and lead him to the front door. All the windows, doors, and curtains were closed so Wolfram didn't know what the weather was like. So he was slightly surprised when Yuuri handed him a thick jacket.

"Close your eyes, and don't open them till I say so."

"Why?"

"Do it for me please?" Yuuri said this with an expression Wolfram just couldn't say no to.

"If I trip or fall your gonning get it. "Wolfram stated as he closed his eyes, and he could practically feel Yuuri smiling. They walked arm-in-arm Wolfram still with his eyes closed as Yuuri lead the way. When they finally stopped Yuuri said, "Okay now open your eyes"

When Wolfram did so he let out a small almost nonexistent gasp. What he saw was a large park with clumps of trees forming mini forests and a rather large pond, but what made it all the more stunning was that it was all blanketed in a smooth layer of unbroken snow. Wolfram looked up to see the sun was starting to set and more snowflakes had begun to fall. They held his attention for only a moment as Yuuri softly sang Wolfram couldn't hear so he tried to lean closer until he noticed that Yuuri wasn't making a sound until he asked right by Wolfram's ear, "You like my singing that much?"

Wolfram filched at Yuuri's voice being so close and loud, but turned his head and smiled before nodding his head in agreement. Yuuri then wrapped his arms around Wolfram and began to sing softly almost in a whisper, and while he sang the sun set in a glorious display of colors.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._

_  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._


	4. Dancing is for Schools

Wolfram woke early, Yuuri who was sitting beside him noticed and said, "Hey, breakfast's almost done, hope you like it. Then I have to go to school, so if you want to come, just put on your normal uniform, I can say you're a transfer student." Wolfram smiled and nodded, it seemed that words were unnecessary. Yuuri walked out and let Wolfram get dressed in his usual blue uniform, with the noted exception of his sword. Afterwards Wolfram walked cautiously along the hall and down the stairs, where he found himself face to face with Shori.

"We need to talk, follow me." Wolfram's eyes narrowed but he followed Shori into what was apparently a study or something of the sort.

"About the dinner and your engagement," Shori started out, which caused Wolfram's eyes to narrow until they were practically closed except for the slits of green that where barely visible. Shori noticed and tried several times to say something. Wolfram had an idea and put it to the test.

"Are you trying to apologize?" he asked with a tone that suggested that if he was then to get on with it. Shori sighed, "Yes."

"I guess I should have paid attention, I mean everything was there, it's just I never thought he'd, well pick a guy."

Wolfram snorted, "Well I never thought that I'd, how did you put it, 'pick a guy'. Some things you just don't pick one of those things is who you love. And believe me I would die a thousand times over if it would get him to smile for the rest of his life. His happiness is my only wish, and until the day I die and beyond I will protect him with everything I have. I will do anything he would command me as a king and as a husband, unless it would lead him to harm. Because if he was ever hurt or killed I'd be beyond depressed I admit I would be bordering on suicidal. I swear on my very soul that I will always stand by his side, and love him until the end of time itself."

Shori stood there digesting Wolfram's words neither noticed that Yuuri was standing in the hall with the door cracked just enough to see inside or that he had heard every word. Finally the silence that had been growing was broken.

"If....if it matters to you... you... you have my blessing, and I really am sorry for everything I said. Especially when I said that you were in it only for your own honor. I guess Yuuri was right I need to wake up and pay attention."

"Thank you, maybe someday we can actually become friends. Once you get used to this." Shori nodded and they went to breakfast. Neither of them ever knew that Yuuri was ever there.

"So what do you do in this school?" Yuuri smirked his particular smirk at Wolfram's question.

"We do what you do at every school, we learn stuff, but if I had to pick Gunter's is better if only because it's all about Shin Makoku and not the stuff here I'll probably never use."

Wolfram rolled his eyes, "Of course you learn stuff it's a school; I meant what else do you do?"

"Eat lunch, and if you're in a club then club stuff."

"You're not being helpful."

"Well what do you want me to say it's school."

They had this conversation on the way to the said school and they passed a sign that Wolfram guessed said the name of this school in-particular. As they went through the double glass doors Yuuri lead him into an office with several strange things in it along with an older woman with blond hair who was messing with one of the strange things that Wolfram had no idea what it was. Yuuri walked over the school secretary who was typing away on a computer. She looked up, "Can I help you young man?"

"Yes, my friend just arrived in Japan yesterday and I was hoping that you could give him a pass to allow him to come to my classes for the rest of the week." Yuuri said all this with a hopeful smile on his face and a stiff-backed Wolfram standing a little behind him.

"Sure just have him sign in if he can write, if not then sign his name here." Yuuri did so and she typed up a pass and pressed print button. As the printer beside Wolfram came to life the young Mazuku jerked and stared at it like it might attack at any moment. Yuuri made an admirable attempt to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. The secretary had also noticed his reaction and asked, "Are you ok? You act like you've never seen a printer before."

"Printer," He repeated testing the word and looked at said object, and then still looking at the printer asked Yuuri in the language of Shin Makoku, "Is that what this thing is called?"

Yuuri couldn't help it anymore he laughed, "Yes, and this is a computer, that over there is a scanner. The rest you've seen at home."

The secretary who only understood the words: Computer and scanner was puzzled. 'Where is this boy from?' She wondered as she handed him the pass. Wolfram looked at the paper he recognized it as Yuuri's language, but that didn't mean he could read it. Before he could ask, Yuuri explained it would let him stay with him all day. Then the sound of a bell ringing was heard, Wolfram looked around 'Where is that coming from?' he thought only to be grabbed by the wrist by Yuuri and lead to, apparently a classroom. As soon as he entered the room the noise of students talking vanished he looked around only to find they were staring at him.

"Umm.... Yuuri is there something wrong with me?" Wolfram asked in the demon language.

"Huh? Oh no it's just your new and your uniform is different." Yuuri answered in the same language. While they spoke everyone even the teacher listened, and all of them gave Yuuri a sort of awed look that seemed to say 'Since when did you speak a foreign language?' Yuuri however ignored it and took the pass from Wolfram and showed it to the teacher.

"Alright, but if you two cause any trouble you're out of here. Got it?"

"Yes, sir" Yuuri said quickly and Wolfram gave a small bow. That action earned him more stares from the students, and the teacher gave him a look that seemed to say, 'Not bad, I like your manners.' He was then dragged off by Yuuri to a pair of empty seats nearby.

"Oh, what is your name and relation to Mr. Shibuya?" the teacher looked at him expectantly

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld, sir." He said and he gave Yuuri a sidelong glance. Yuuri instantly knew what that look was it practically screamed 'Say something'. What should he say? The truth he wanted to, but what would they think? Wolfram made it clear that he was not going to answer, and as the silence grew the teacher said expectantly, "Well?"

"What are you going to tell him?" Wolfram nearly whispered in the demon language for at least some privacy.

"I don't know, because if I lie here and now and it's not good or if it's not, well right or believable then when I tell the truth later, they will either be mad or disgusted. Then we'll have to explain it all, and that will be a pain. But I'm afraid of what they will say now if we tell the truth."

Then a new voice butted in and said plain as day were everyone could understand, "Aww look at the love birds trying to come up with a good excuse."

Both Wolfram and Yuuri jumped and turned around to face the newcomer. "Murata!!"

"What do mean?"

"We where not!"

"Oh look they didn't deny the lovebirds comment!" This was said by a dark haired girl, with tanned skin and eyes so dark a brown they could be called black. She stood just behind Murata, and when she spoke he jumped slightly. Both Yuuri and Wolfram looked at her then each other, as the class started laughing. Even the teacher smirked as he watched them look at each other. Yuuri finally made up his mind when he heard a group of girls whisper to each other, "they do look cute together."

"Well Mr. Shibuya are you going to tell us what brings your _boyfriend_ out here for the week?" The teacher said the word boyfriend with a tone that indicated that he was teasing and that seemed to say on it's own 'prove me wrong'.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend, he _is._" Yuuri started out only to be interrupted by a girl's squeal, and the teacher asking about his unfinished sentence.

"Well then Mr. Shibuya what is he?" Yuuri barely heard him his attention was reserved for a girl with blond hair and seemingly blue eyes who had latched herself onto Wolfram's arm, and to make matters worse she yelled to all the other girls "Look at my new boyfriend don't we look great together?"

Wolfram looked disgusted, and Yuuri was beyond furious. Something everyone immediately noticed and then he whispered something that no one but the girl and Wolfram really heard.

"What?!?" she said in pure shock. the rest of the class was making jokes at Yuuri's fury that if he wasn't his boyfriend he wouldn't be mad, and all of them were curious to find out what he said to get the girl to have that expression. something which they found out a moment later.

"I SAID; GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY FIANCÉ!!!" As soon as the words where out of his mouth the class went as still as stone even the teachers smirk vanished. Wolfram pried himself out of the girls grip, stood, and walked a couple of steps to stand right beside a still furious Yuuri. Then a small laugh could be heard amid the shocked silence.

"Well, well looks like someone's a little peeved."

"Shut up, geika."

"What's this Murata? You know them and you have a nickname how cute." said the dark haired girl who was still standing behind the said person. Which in turn caused a small blush to appear on his face, barely noticeable but there.

"I was just pointing out the obvious, and since when did you call me geika, heika?" Murata said this in the demon language which got him looks that seemed to say 'You speak that language too?'

"I'm not the one blushing, you have a crush on the girl behind you don't you?" Yuuri only said this to change the subject, however it proved more effective than he thought as Murata quickly retaliated.

"I most certainly do not!", Yuuri just gave him a look that said 'Oh really?'

"Fine I do, but if you say anything your dead Shibuya."

"Oh really? you'd kill the Maou?" Yuuri said from behind Wolfram who had stepped in front of him at the words 'your dead'. Murata just laughed. Soon everything was settled by the teacher. No one mentioned anything about the fiancé comment. That was until the bell rang then the couple was swarmed by everyone in the class, even the teacher had taken an interest in the subject.

"Are you really engaged?"

"How long have you been engaged?"

"Is this why you freaked when Kali asked you to the dance?"

"Who's Kali?" Wolfram got one question in at least he'd find it all out later.

"Where is he from?"

"Where are you from?" This was the only question that Wolfram heard pointed in his direction, but just barely and was almost instantly drowned out.

"When's the wedding?"

"Are we invited?"

"What are you going to wear for it?"

"Is he going to wear a dress?"

"Are you going to wear a dress?"

Seemingly endless questions bogged down on the both of them, but the majority where pointed at Yuuri. They where saved when the teacher said, "Come on the tardy bell is about to ring and I am not writing any passes!"

That effectively sent everyone running, everyone including Yuuri who had grabbed Wolfram by the wrist yet again. They went through almost the same routine in the next class. Yuuri showed the pass to the teacher, this one a young woman, and dragged Wolfram off to the nearest empty seats where once again Wolfram received curious stares.

"Why do they do that?" Wolfram asked Yuuri in a normal tone as if making conversation, but he really did want to know. Mostly because it had never happened before, and he himself would never do such a thing. Yuuri didn't hear so he repeated himself, both times he spoke it was again in the demon language which earned him more stares. A few people laughed and he overheard a snippet of what one was saying, "He's trying to talk to Yuuri, and we all know he's to dumb to understand most Japanese let alone whatever language he's speaking."

"Do what stare or make fun of others?" as he spoke Yuuri looked up from his writing at Wolfram.

"Both, now"

"Ha, well they stare because your new, they've never seen you before, and your uniform stands out more. Let's see what else, well your stunning that gets the girls attention, and then the guys stare at the girls staring at you and then look at you to try and figure out why they stare at you so they end up staring at you. As for the making fun of others I have no idea, I guess it's because they think they're better than others." Yuuri was looking at Wolfram as he spoke so he didn't notice the dumbfounded expressions of the others, including the teacher.

However the group who had laughed at what the unknown boy had so say about Yuuri noticed almost immediately that he wasn't speaking Japanese, and they where thoroughly shocked. They watched as Yuuri said something that made the new boy fiddle with his strange uniform for a moment, before turning to glare at the watching group.

"They're not and they know it."

"Which is probably the other reason they do such things."

"Humph."

"Okay class we have a guest for the next week," the teacher started then turning to Wolfram said, "Would you please come up here an introduce yourself?"

Wolfram stood and walked to the front of the room, gave the teacher a small bow, earning several snickers from the trouble making students, and turned to face the class before speaking, "My name is Wolfram Von Bielefeld, and I am in Japan for the rest of this week visiting my fiancé and their family."

At the word fiancé every girl in the class looked a little disappointed, the guys looked like that was some kind of joke, and the teacher was giving him a look that said, 'you are far too young to marry'. They where distracted when one girl asked, "Who's your fiancé is it someone we know?"

Wolfram smiled and looked pointedly at Yuuri who smiled right back. The class looked from one to the other in confusion until the same girl said, "Your engaged to Shibuya!?!?"

"Yes." It was Yuuri who answered, which got the entire class to look at him in shock. 'Well,' Yuuri thought, 'I'd better get used to this reaction.' Then suddenly there was numerous catcalls from one section of the classroom in-particular. All of which where silenced almost immediately by glares from every girl in the classroom and the few guys that considered themselves Yuuri's friends, and with that class went off in it's normal routine.

After a repeat of the same action for another class it was time for lunch and both Yuuri and Wolfram where bored of being introduced as an engaged couple. Though as they entered the lunchroom it went quiet for what Yuuri estimated as a full minute, before they where surrounded by girls and lots of them. As they where propelled through the lunch line and off towards the largest table available, the questions from the said girls and glares from the boys never ceased. Yuuri had never been so popular, even when he had finally stopped chasing the dream of having a girlfriend which earned him a lot of friends who happened to be girls.

It must have been because he had shown no interest in them when they had no choice but to talk to him that they deemed him fit to be friendship material, seeing as how any other boy if a girl talked to him they wound up trying to get the said girl as a girlfriend. Soon the questions died down to a answerable rate so as they ate Yuuri and Wolfram answered most of their questions, carefully leaving out anything to do with Shin Makoku and their being a Lord and a King. That's when a girl with dark hair and eyes, that Yuuri recognized as the girl Murata had a crush on, came over and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name's Maria, I'm sorry for teasing you this morning I didn't know you where engaged." she said the last part softly as if to say she was being sincere. After which pleasant conversations took up the rest of the rest of their free time and Yuuri noticed that all the guys he had considered a friend and all those of his baseball team had worked their way into the crowd, not that he minded and he noticed that a lot of them walked away with the characteristic smile of someone who just got themselves a date. Just as the thought crossed Yuuri's mind Maria asked, "So are you guys going to the dance Friday?"

"Yuuri, you didn't say there was a dance." Wolfram said as if Yuuri had deliberately hid the fact from him.

"Well neither did you, It's not like I knew about it." He replied before quickly adding, "So would you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course wimp!" Wolfram said with a look that pointedly said 'You have to ask?' Yuuri than turned to Maria and asked about when the dance started, and other such things getting all the answers before the bell rang. Maria turned to leave, but apparently her leg was caught on the bench of the lunch table because she promptly fell forwards. Murata who had listened to every word Maria said as she talked to Yuuri still stood behind her and was about to say something to Yuuri when Maria fell forwards, only to be stopped by Murata in a rather surprising position. Maria tore her lips away from a set of completely stunned ones, even she was surprised even more so when she saw it was Murata she had landed on and inadvertly kissed.

She quickly began to apologize hoping he wouldn't hate her, as she did have a crush on him which only added to the fuel for the furious blush that covered her face before scampering off to her next class. Leaving Yuuri and Wolfram to drag a still stunned and slightly giddy Murata off to their P.E. class. They arrived just before the bell rang and went through mostly the same routine only this time they stood around since there were no chairs to sit in and the bleachers where stored away. The teacher a young man that if his hair was brown and not black, if his eyes where not blue, and if he was taller could have passed off as Gwendal spoke, "Alright people today is a double period, so for today the first half we will play a few rounds of tennis, and then fencing."

The class groaned except Yuuri and Wolfram, something the teacher noticed he then noticed when Wolfram leaned over to Yuuri and asked, "What's Tennis?"

Everyone turned to look at Wolfram with expressions that seemed to say 'Where have you been?' when he asked Yuuri about Tennis. Yuuri for his part merely answered, "It's a sport."

Wolfram rolled his eyes and found with relief that he was exempt from having to play the strange game, all he could see was two people hitting a ball back and forth. Then came the fencing, Wolfram's eyes became critical as he watched the numerous students pair off one by one to have a bout in front of the rest of the class and unbeknownst to Yuuri so did his. This was something that the teacher and the other students noticed, and finally one of the better ones (at least as far as the group was concerned) said, "What are you looking at, like your better? If I remember correctly you couldn't ever hold the thing right last week!"

Then said student started laughing and several joined in, the teacher however had a feeling something was different and on that note he paired up Yuuri and Wolfram for the last bout. Each picked out a good practice blade, but as they were all dull it seemed impossible to find a good one. Everyone noticed that they acted as if they handled sharpened blades everyday instead of the dull practice ones, and gave them strange looks as they each finally found one they considered good enough.

After each had donned the padding used for protection and picked out a decent blade they faced off, everyone noticed their stances and knew at once they weren't kidding around. The teacher gave the start signal and both Yuuri and Wolfram began to circle one another, finally Wolfram made the first move bringing his sword around in an arch while jumping forward at Yuuri who blocked it easily and returned the favor.

The students and even the teacher gasped as the sparing continued, with both opponents showing more and more complex maneuvers and counter-attacks. Wolfram turned and preformed what he considered a simple trick which had Yuuri duck and block it, before doing the same. Each performing more and more difficult maneuvers with the blades in their hands. Wolfram had to admit Yuuri had gotten very good, still not as good as himself but good, he wasn't even tired yet. After another five minutes both boys preformed the same exact maneuver with the blades in their hands arching them in a twisting motion that made both swords fly out of the others grasp leaving them both blade-less. At that moment the teacher announced that he had never seen such swordsmanship and that the bell was about to ring. With that both Wolfram picked up the practice blades that they had sent flying, and with a glance at a still and completely stunned group of students returned them to their proper places along with the protective padding.

"They act like they've never seen a decent duel," Wolfram commented in the demon tongue just in case it would be taken as an insult, not that he couldn't handle it he just wasn't in the mood to. At this Yuuri laughed and replied, "That's because they haven't. By the way how did I do?"

With a smile Wolfram answered, "You've gotten much better and now that you weren't facing Shori and his horrible sword-work I can say that if you continue to train you might be able to beat me when I'm not holding back, but I must say I didn't expect to lose my sword back there, that was a surprise and only possible because I was doing the same to you."

Yuuri glared at him, "Gee thanks for the compliment and here I thought I actually got one past you. And next time don't hold back I want to know how much better I need to get to beat you one of these days. Considering I already did that the first time I held a sword it might be pretty easy." It was Wolfram's turn to glare.

"That was a fluke, and it won't happen again." He stated.

"What are you getting so worked up over it for? If I hadn't then we wouldn't be getting married." Yuuri said while sliding a glance at the others expression.

"Hmm...That's true." Wolfram said with a small smile, which made Yuuri grin his big goofy grin.

All the while the students watched receiving another shock when Yuuri and Wolfram began speaking another language. They watched as the blond one( his name was Wolfram right?) said something that got Yuuri to laugh, and say something back, which got the other to smile as he spoke. Whatever he said got Yuuri to glare at him, and say something that made the other glare and say something in a tone that could be said to hint at pouting. Which caused Yuuri to say something cautiously, while watching the boy out of the corner of his eye. They then watched as the blond boy made a noise that suggested thinking before saying two words with a small smile that made Yuuri grin. 'Okay,' everyone thought with a few variations throughout the group 'What is going on here?'.

As both boys stood, one with a small smile and the other with a goofy grin, the teacher who Wolfram found was named Mr. Garret walked up and spoke to them about their fencing and how it was the best he had ever seen and asked if Yuuri and Wolfram had a private teacher.

After looking at each other they nodded a yes that lead to more questions that got them to say they had more than one teacher. That lead to more questions on if they could possibly ask their teachers to exhibit their skills on a later date. Both boys looked at each other and said they'd ask, which pleased the teacher. Finally, the bell rang and the day was done. As they where leaving school Yuuri and Wolfram were again surrounded by a impossibly large group of people, and after seemingly fighting their way out found that Yuuri's father had come in the car to pick them up.

That saved them from the group that had just noticed their absence, and was looking around for them. The ride home was uneventful, as where the next few days until finally the day of the school dance arrived as well as the time. It was a masquerade ball themed dance so everyone had costumes and masks. Wolfram's was a pure white, with silver threads and gold patterns of vines along said silver threads and seems. He also held a real silver mask that fit perfectly to the upper half of his face, effectively hiding it from view except for his emerald eyes that seemed to stand out even more. Yuuri was dressed in a matching style suit only in black with pure gold threading and no patterns on it, he also had a gold mask as before in matching in style to Wolfram's.

It took a long time for Wolfram to get used to the dances but he adapted quickly, not that they danced to any of those because Yuuri was far to shy to do so. After what seemed like an hour a teacher appeared in the middle of the dance floor and called forward various students and said they where going to give a presentation of ballroom dancing. Wolfram was curious, but he didn't say anything if he did it would only serve to embarrass Yuuri, so you can imagine his surprise when the teacher said that if anyone knew how to Waltz correctly they could join in only to have Yuuri ask if he wanted to.

There where several things you had to do if you planed to hold a royal wedding and one of them was learn how to dance so you don't embarrass your fiancé, at least that's how Yuuri put it to himself, and the fact he wanted to dance with Wolfram, so when the teacher made that announcement he turned to Wolfram and asked him if he wanted to dance. Wolfram with a delighted smile accepted and they joined the positioning dancers, which surprised both them and the teacher, who also noted they had better poster and position than the dancers she had picked for the little demonstration.

As the music started the group began it's dance but after a few turns most had stopped to watch the one couple who had joined in. Yuuri had found that he enjoyed dancing better than sword-work and was a lot better at it to boot, at least once the steps where drilled into his brain. Wolfram was always a great dancer not that he had danced much, but now he was enjoying every second of it, especially since Yuuri was just as good as him at least in this one aspect. Neither noticed that they where the only ones dancing now, so they didn't notice the awed expressions on the faces that could be seen as they danced. The unnamed teacher was awestruck that they danced like they were floating on clouds, and had perfect poster, positioning, and timing. If she were a judge she would have given them a perfect ten. As the music ended they stopped dancing and noticed that they where the only ones who had been, and if it were not for the masks they would have been blushing. Later on in the night it was time for song dedications and Yuuri had the perfect one for Wolfram, whom he dragged out to one of the fake balconies set up for the dance and hugged him into a slow dance position. Then the announcement went out through the speakers, "Okay this next one is dedicated to 'Wolfram, from your fiancé.' whoa, hey congrats of whoever's getting married and here's your song."

With that Wolfram turned his head to look at Yuuri who began to sing along to the music.

_Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cryin?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_  
Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

_  
Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight._

_  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away._

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

_  
I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away._

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

All Wolfram could think about was how much he loved Yuuri at that moment and how much he had to look forward to in his life with him.

As the song ended Yuuri pulled away and kneeled at Wolfram's feet, he then pulled out a small box in it was a ring. The ring was a simple gold band with a pattern of a lily vine engraved into it. Yuuri held up the ring, and said, "Wolfram will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, I wouldn't have it any other way." he whispered back as Yuuri slipped the ring on his finger, he then stood and pulled Wolfram into a loving embrace.

Neither Wolfram nor Yuuri noticed that someone put a spotlight on them and a couple of girls took pictures. They did however notice when it was announced over the speakers. "Okay, folks there's your engaged couple, and looks like the dedication had a good effect."

At that and the applause it earned the couple started a bit and pulled away, blinking into the spotlight that was still on them and turned scarlet. Enough so that even their masks couldn't hide it. That's when Yuuri spotted the culprit responsible for their embarrassment. "MURATA!!!"

Wolfram followed his line of sight and glared at Murata, who was laughing and waving at them. After, what Yuuri thought was five minutes things settled back down and the song dedications continued. Yuuri and Wolfram having successfully navigated the crowds of people sat down at one of the tables around the walls. That's when they spotted Maria, she was dresses in an elegant sky blue ball gown with a pure white under dress visible through minuscule slits, giving the dress the look of floating clouds as she walked towards them.

"Hey! You guys look amazing. I can't believe Murata had them put you in the spotlight." She said.

"Yeah well, I think it calls for a little revenge. What do you think Yuuri?" Wolfram asked still a little embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Uh....Well I guess so, it couldn't hurt right? "Yuuri replied hesitantly.

"Right." Wolfram said with a slight air of finality.

Both Maria and Yuuri shared a looked that seemed to say 'this is either very very good and very very bad, and I don't know which' before they both turned to the crowd looking for said victim. They soon spotted him over by the stage whispering to a few of what appeared to be the stage crew and chaperones. After they saw this they both turned to Wolfram to find that he too had spotted the source of his previous embarrassment.

"Gotcha" he whispered, and then to the confusion of both Maria and Yuuri turned and walked in the opposite direction. Said parties shared another look before turning to watch as Wolfram returned, walking right past them with what appeared to be a tall glass of punch. They watched as he stalked over to Murata and without a word came up behind him. They both understood what he was doing with a jolt and watched as he confirmed their thoughts as he tipped the entire glass over Murata's head.

Said boy froze as the ice cold punch ran over his head down his shirt and over his face and around his glasses. Wolfram then began to loudly yell at him in the demon language of which only Yuuri and the current recipient understood as for everyone else they stood bemused as Wolfram spun out his ranting speech.

"YOU ARE LUCKY I DON'T HAVE MY SWORD MURATA OTHERWISE I'D SKEWER YOU!!!!!"

"What did I do?" Murata asked softly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO?!?! YOU IDIOT!!!! YOU HUMILIATED BOTH ME AND MY FIANCÉ!!!" Wolfram was in near hysterics as he continued to rant about tarnished honor and ruined moments. The crowd watched amused for the most part and even more confused they watched Yuuri wince at some parts, and after a particularly loud comment from Wolfram he sucked in his breath and muttered, "Oh...Major Burn"

After the same comment Murata went bright red and muttered something that seemed to calm the irate blond down enough for him to walk away and when he caught sight of Yuuri and Maria headed towards them looking decisively smug. At seeing that Murata when pale and ran after the blond yelling all the while, watched by an amused and bemused crowd.

"NO, NO!! DON'T TELL HER!!!!! OH COME ON IT WAS JUST A....A.... COME ON PLEEEAAAASSSSEEE DON'T TELL HER!!!" Murata yelled frantically after a smirking Wolfram as he walked over to Maria and said, "Murata here has a crush on you."

He had however said it in the demon language and so Murata was off the hook, for the moment. Everyone that had been watching saw that Murata looked like he was going to bust a vein before visibly deflating with relief when he saw that Maria didn't understand a word Wolfram had just said. Some people where snickering to themselves as they guessed what he had told her, and what Murata didn't want her to know, finally she asked, "What did you say?"

And Wolfram after sending a smirk a Murata said again so that she could understand, "He has a crush in you."

Murata looked up again in horror before turning scarlet and quickly scampering off towards the doors, Maria stood stone still for several seconds before smiling and following after him. Wolfram however turned back to Yuuri and asked if he wanted anything to drink and continuing as if nothing had happened.

The dance continued with a few more waltzes and then the DJ annouced a song dedicated to "Wolfram and Yuuri by Murata as an apology"

Yuuri recognized the song and held out a hand for Wolfram to take for a mix of waltz and tango as they followed the music.

_Tonight we dance,  
I leave my life in your hands.  
We take the floor,  
Nothing is forbidden anymore._

Don't let the world in outside.  
Don't let a moment go by.  
Nothing can stop us tonight!

?Bailamos! - We Dance_  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio - _I want you, my love_  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero!_

Tonight I'm yours,  
We can make it happen I'm so sure.  
I won't let it go.  
There is something I think you should know.

I won't be leaving your side,  
We're gonna dance through the night.  
I want to reach for the stars!

?Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero!

Tonight we dance,  
Like no tomorrow.  
If you will stay with me,  
Te quiero mi amor.  
  
_Quidate conmigo... - _Stay with me_  
Esta noche...bailamos. - _Tonight we dance_  
?Bailamos!_

?Bailamos!  
Let the rhythm take you over...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Bailamos!  
Wanna live this night forever...  
?Bailamos!  
Te quiero amor mio...  
?Te quiero!

?Como te quiero! - How I love you_  
?Ay, como te quiero!  
?Como te quiero!_

As the music ended the crowd that had cleared away as they danced clapped and cheered as they smiled and walked away hand in hand as that turned out to be the last dance of the night. But even so to them it was a brilliant night all the same.

_**AN: Alright an update that's not really an up date but still I have a major vote for a song in every chap so there we go and this is the revised and updated version on my story all the chaps put into four I am trying to get all my things updated the nightmare that was high school is over and my graduation is tomarrow on the 29th of May so wish me luck and we'll see if I can't get off my now turned lazy bum and update every week on at least one of my stories of which I think there are ten. I haven't counted lately so there's that. **_

_**AND PLEASE I REALLY NEED A BETA!!!!!! I'm sorry but is seems I am never able to find and fix all of my mistakes be they typos or the wrong spelling or even were I put a word I thought of at the time instead of the word that went in the story so I would really appreciate it if someone would volounteer to BETA all of my work. Because if it is my story then I trick myself into seeing what I meant or what the story was as I wrote it instead of the mistakes on the page. **_

_**Right thats my rant of the hour and now I bid you adue (sp?)**_

_**Zai Jian and Ja Ne**_

_**Erisabeisuu**_


End file.
